batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Gillian B. Loeb
'''Gillian B. Loeb '''is an antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War. ''As much as a policeman as he is a politician, Loeb was the corrupt commissioner of the GCPD. Biography Batman in Town Gillian B. Loeb was the corrupt commissioner of Gotham City and had ties with Carmine Falcone. Loeb was under Falcone's influence, and he ran operations with Falcone in consideration. He was thoroughly corrupt and found Captain Jim Gordon's honesty troubling for his operations. Initially, Loeb did not have any real problems with Batman, believing him to be a simple street vigilante. However, he attempted to launch a full-scale police war against Batman when Batman attacked Falcone's residence during a dinner party with his criminal and police contacts, and publicly announced that he fully intended to bring them all down as well. However, the vigilante proved frustratingly elusive until an impromptu rescue on the street led to him being cornered in an abandoned building. Although the situation seemed hopeless for Batman, Loeb also ordered it firebombed before he sent in his SWAT strike teams led by his right-hand man and SWAT Team leader, Lieutenant Howard Branden. Batman still escaped, much to Loeb's aggravation. Loeb once tried to have the police make false accusations of Gordon, but when those fell through, he considered having Gordon murdered but Falcone managed to talk him out of it and said that Gordon was "good PR" for the department. Eventually, he had Harvey Bullock try to dig dirt on Gordon. Eventually, Batman's investigations and devastating information unearthed by District Attorney Harvey Dent's prosecution of one of his lackeys, Detective Arnold Flass, and Falcone's empire was being dismantled at the hands of Batman which eventually led to his death by the Phantasm. Loeb's new criminal partner became Roman Sionis AKA Black Mask and he continued to order his corrupt cops, including Branden, to hunt down Batman and take him down either dead or alive. Death A new criminal called the Joker arrived in Gotham after he abducted Black Mask and impersonated as the crime lord, having interacted with Loeb with the corrupt cop being unaware that he is not talking to Sionis. The Joker targeted multiple high-profile individuals in Gotham and Loeb witnessed Branden's horrific death on live television much to his horror. Gordon found Loeb's fingerprint on a Joker playing card and was one of the implied victims, so Gordon, despite everything the man had done to him and representing the evil and corrupt side of the police, bursted into his office and warned him. Loeb was seen drinking from a whiskey bottle and was visibly drunk, then threatened Gordon to leave him alone. Though Gordon ignored Loeb's orders and tried to get him to a safehouse, however Loeb started bursting out into laughter and eventually collapsed dead with a gruesome grin on his face along with bulging eyes and yellowed teeth. It was revealed the Joker had poisoned the whiskey with his Joker Venom. Judge Surillo was killed minutes after Loeb's death. Gordon replaced Loeb as the police commissioner. Personality Abilities Equipment Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Deceased Category:GCPD Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Corrupt Category:Criminals